onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece World Collectable Figure
World Collectable Figure, WCF for short, is a series produced by 'Banpresto '''and seems to be focused on worldwide well-known animated series. This figure series represents each character as a figure of about 7 cm tall. Despite the small format, character rendering is of higher quality than other regular SD figure series. They also aren't produced with scaling in mind as every adult is 7 cm tall and children or little characters are about 5 cm tall, regardless of their actual sizes. Each animated series is broken into several parts of 8 figure sets. The very first introduction of WCF in November 2009 came with One Piece Strong World (6 parts), the 10th theatrical movie of One Piece, and Dragon Ball Kai (4 parts), a remastered full HD version of Dragon Ball Z without filler parts. Even before, Banpresto released the related [http://prizebp.jp/db_wcf/index.htm ''Dragon Ball World Collectable] figure series, or DWC for short, between January and September 2009, exclusively focused on Dragon Ball (5 parts) and Dragon Ball Z (6 parts). Note: Although collectible ''is the most widespread used word in U.S. English, ''collectable remains the primarily word in British English to design objects considered to be worth collecting. One Piece -Film- Strong World This subseries is based on the 10th film of One Piece, Strong World. It's spanned into 6 parts, released from late November 2009 to mid-January 2010, 2 parts per month. Along this first series, Banpresto also released WCF Dragon Ball Kai part 1 to 4. Version 1 This part was released in late November 2009. Version 2 This part was released in late November 2009. Version 3 This part was released in late December 2009. Version 4 This part was released in late December 2009. Version 5 This part was released in mid-January 2010. Version 6 This part was released in mid-January 2010. One Piece This subseries is covering most of the sagas composing One Piece. It's spanned into at least 9 parts, to be released from April to December 2010, 1 part per month. Along this series, Banpresto will also go on with the Dragon Ball Kai series, beginning with part 5. Version 1 Released early April 2010 Image:World Collection- ace.jpg|Ace Image:World Collection- bonclay.jpg|Mr. 2 Image:World Collection- buggy.jpg|Buggy Image:World Collection- dragon.jpg|Dragon Image:World Collection- garp.jpg|Garp Image:World Collection- luffy.jpg|Luffy Image:World Collection- shanks.jpg|Shanks Image:World Collection- whitebeard.jpg|Whitebeard WorldCollectableFigure_OP1.jpg WorldCollectableFigure_OP1b.jpg Version 2 to be released mid-May 2010 Image:World Collection- brook.jpg|Brook Image:World Collection- chopper.jpg|Chopper Image:World Collection- cindry.jpg|Cindry Image:World Collection- franky.jpg|Franky Image:World Collection- hogback.jpg|Hogback Image:World Collection- hollow.jpg|Negative Hollow Image:World Collection- luffy2.jpg|Luffy Image:World Collection- robin.jpg|Robin WorldCollectableFigure OP2.jpg WorldCollectableFigure OP2b.jpg Version 3 to be released mid-June 2010 Image:World Collection- bear.jpg|Kumashi Image:World Collection- luffy3.jpg|Nightmare Luffy Image:World Collection- nami.jpg|Nami Image:World Collection- oz.jpg|Oars Image:World Collection- perona.jpg|Perona Image:World Collection- sanji.jpg|Sanji Image:World Collection- usopp.jpg|Usopp Image:World Collection- zoro.jpg|Zoro WorldCollectableFigure OP3.jpg WorldCollectableFigure OP3b.jpg Version 4 To be released in July 2010. It will feature the 8 Shichibukai (Crocodile included). File:One_piece_shichibukai_set2.jpg Version 5 To be released in August 2010. It'll come with 7 of the 11 Supernovas and Bepo: *Luffy *Zoro *Eustass "Captain" Kidd *Trafalgar Law *Jewelry Bonny *Urouge *X. Drake *Bepo File:One_piece_supernova_set.jpg Version 6 To be released in late September 2010. This set will contain characters as they appears in the first volume of the manga: *Young Luffy *Shanks with his straw hat *Benn Beckman *Yasopp *Mini Buggy, when separated from his body parts *Lucky Roo *Alvida before gaining her Devil Fruit powers *Lord of the Coast File:One_piece_luffy_child.jpg Halloween Special Ver. To be released during the 4th week of September 2010. It will feature characters from the Thriller Bark Arc and Strawhat members in Halloween outfit: *Luffy *Chopper *Absalom *Lola *Hildon *Inuppe *Jigorou *Ryuuma WCF-HalloweenSpecial.jpg Version 7 To be released in October 2010. *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Helmeppo *Coby *Kuina *Tashigi *Smoker *Gaimon Version 8 To be released in November 2010. *Monkey D. Luffy (on a flying fish) *Silvers Rayleigh *Capone "Gang" Bege *Scratchmen Apoo *Duval *Basil Hawkins *Keimi & Pappug *Hatchan Vol 8.jpg 2.jpg Version 9 To be released in December 2010. *Monkey D. Luffy *Usopp *Kaya *Going Merry Go *Jango *Captain Kuro *Brogy *Dorry Vol.9(2).jpg Vol.9.jpg Speculative Future Releases Some people at 2ch (the famous Japanese otaku forum) have "published" the release listing for 2011. Although it remains somewhat speculative as there isn't any official publication to back it up, here is what's believed to follow after Version 9: *Feb 2011 Luffy, Sanji, Zeff, Don Krieg, Pearl, Johnny, Yosaku, Gin *March 2011 Luffy, Robin, Chopper, Nami, Enel, Satori, Shura, Conis and Suu, *April 2011 Luffy, Nami, Bellemere, Nojiko, Arlong, Mohmoo, Genzo, Hatchan *May 2011 Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Ohm, Gedatsu, Wiper, Sanji, Usopp *June 2011 Luffy, Chopper, Dalton, Wapol, Kuromarimo, Chess, Dr. Kureha, Dr. Hiruluk *July 2011 Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Vivi, Carue, Chaka, Miss Double Finger, Mr 1 *Aug 2011 Luffy, Robin, Olivia, Aokiji, Porche, Hamburg, Foxy, Saul *Sep 2011 Luffy, Sanji, Zorro, Nami, Miss All Sunday, Pell, Mr 4, Miss Merry christmas, *Oct 2011 Luffy, Franky, Sunny, Iceberg, Tom, Chimney & Gonbe, Yokozuna, Kokoro *Nov 2011 Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa, Blueno, Jyabura, Kumadori, Fukurou, Spandam *Dec 2011 Luffy, Inuppe, Jigorou, Zombie Lola, Absalom, Ryuma, Brook, Laboon, External links Banpresto's World Collectable Figure website Site Navigation Category:Merchandise